


I Can Feel You

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuck Nora, She's a Bella incarnate, before Nora, both of you are fallen angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being fallen angels, neither of you can feel, though you can still feel each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You

You sighed as you snuggled into his side, though neither of you could feel it. Both of you were fallen angels, and at some times you questioned why you bothered with the relationship.  
  
"What's on your mind, Dove?" Patch murmured, pulling you closer to him and using the nickname he had assigned you long ago.  
  
You licked your lips, "Patch... What's the point of this relationship? I mean, really. We can't feel physically, only emotionally. I love you; I really do. And I know you love me-"  
  
"Biggest understatement of our never-ending lives." Patch interrupted, "There's a point to this. I need you. You..." He stopped, unwilling to continue out loud.  
  
 _You what?_  You asked in mind speak.  
  
 _You make me feel._  
  
 _Patch, we can't feel. You know that; we're fallen, we haven't earned that back yet. And at this point, I doubt if the archangels will allow us to ever again._  
  
 _I don't care. I don't need to feel the physical touch, Dove._  
  
You snorted, "Jev Cipriano, I can't believe that came out of  _your_  thoughts. We were together before we fell; I know just how much you  _love_  feeling..." You said into his neck, pressing a kiss to it.  
  
His black eyes looked down at you, a slight grin on his face, "You know, just because neither of us can feel a thing doesn't mean we can't give it a go."  
  
 _No._  You thought firmly, though a smirk definitely graced your lips.  
  
For a very brief second there was a pout on his soft lips. But soon those black hues sparkled with mischief and he rolled over to where you were pinned beneath him, his black hair falling into his eyes. You gazed back at him, wishing you could once more feel those taunt muscles under that black t-shirt he wore.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned how pretty your wings look when you do that?" You asked cheekily.  
  
 _Have I ever mentioned how vulnerable you look underneath me?_  
  
 _On more than one occasion. Though it's better when I can feel it._  
  
Patch sighed. Once again, back on the depressing subject that haunted your lives. He leaned down to kiss you, not pulling away very far after.  
  
"Dove..." He murmured, "Stop worrying about that."  
  
"Patch-"  
  
 _(Name). I don't care if we can't technically feel._ **You make me feel.**  
  
You blinked a few times, not understanding.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"When I hold you, I can feel you. Not like before, but I still feel. It's the emotional ties we have that allow me that. Not even the archangels can take that away from me. You are my first love; no matter what happens to me, including getting my ass locked in hell, will be able change that. I love you, Dove. And that's what makes me feel you."  
  
You smiled up at him and laced your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
 _I can feel you too, Patch._

**Author's Note:**

> Ack. This did not turn out the way I wanted it to.


End file.
